


Fading Light

by nyanbacon



Series: Restless Eternity [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Romance, conscious during death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbacon/pseuds/nyanbacon
Summary: Jay dies.





	Fading Light

Ever since becoming a ninja, Jay had expected to die on the battlefield.

But he’d expected it to be quick and painless. Not like this.

Blood bubbled up from the stab wound in his solar plex. He could feel blood pooling in his lungs and made every wheeze for air a battle.

His vision was fuzzy. He couldn’t tell from what, but a tear streaked across his cheek. The sounds of the battle were loud but muffled and confusing in his ears.

Someone called his name. He didn’t lift his head. He could see figures dancing above him, but they were fuzzy and indescript, other than the colors. Flashing black and angry red and cool white.

Those colors made him sad.

Hands grabbed at him and he struggled, confused, but his head rested on something soft and warm. He blinked. Tears leaked out of his eyes. His vision became more clear. 

Cole stood over him, a pained expression on his face. Zane’s hand was over the hole in his chest, and Jay felt shots of cold streaking through his body. Kai ran his hand through Jay’s hair.

Jay opened his mouth, but blood gurgled in his throat and he choked. Kai shushed him softly.

“Don’t try to speak,” Cole said, voice wavering.

Jay looked up at him. Tears were glistening in Cole’s eyes. He wanted to make it better, so Cole wouldn’t cry.

He took a slow breath. His chest made a wet noise. His body shuddered.

“Stay still,” Zane murmured in concentration. Jay could faintly feel Zane trying to freeze the blood, but Jay was so numb past his arms and head that he could hardly feel it.

It wouldn’t work.

Jay closed his eyes, trying to shut out the looks Kai and Cole were giving him. His voice may have been gone, but he could still use his bloodstained lips.

_ I love you _.

Kai made a choked noise. “Don’t say that,” Cole hissed. Jay opened his eyes again. Cole’s cheeks were streaked with tears, but he didn’t seem to care. Kai hugged Jay closer to his chest.

“Cole-” Zane started but Cole cut him off.

“Keep trying, dammit!” Cole snapped. His voice cracked.

Jay closed his eyes again. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Kai softly urged him to stay awake.

“I _ can’t _.” Zane’s voice was high and tinny. “My ice will kill him faster than the blood flow will if I keep pushing.

Kai sobbed, Cole fell silent. Zane gripped one of Jay’s hands. Jay’s fingers were numb. He couldn’t return the sentiment.

“I love you,” Jay said again, forcing the whisper. Blood gurgled in his lungs. He couldn’t get enough air. He felt dizzy and the edges of his vision were closing in on him. Their faces became fuzzy again.

“... we love you too, Jay,” Kai said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Please don’t go,” Cole begged, but everything was going dark. His senses were smothered as he choked on a gob of blood. Air couldn’t go down, or come up.

He heard them calling his name distantly.

Who were they?

Why couldn’t he breathe?

He didn’t want to go...


End file.
